


It Bites

by Zenchi (ZenChi7824)



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: A play, Biting, Biting Problem, Bottom Peter Parker, Boyfriends, Catching and Tying, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hiding, Idiots in Love, Implication, Love, Love Is The Focus, M/M, Nice Eddie Brock, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Venom, Pining, Possessive Venom, Precious Peter Parker, Pressed Peter Parker, Problems, Punishment, Punishment play, Romance, Smart Venom, Spider-Man 3 (Raimi), Stalking, Stalking Venom, Symbiote Involved, Taking It The Wrong Way, Touching, Tying, bites, no running, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenChi7824/pseuds/Zenchi
Summary: Peter had one problem to be talked to about Venom’s recent habit, and he chose to talk it out with Eddie for one sudden day, quite out of the plan and out of the blue. With things turned out to be totally different instead—with all the wrong turn of events, and wrong predictions of Peter’s, regret was surely not of an option there.  [R18, Mature] [Venom/Spiderman – Eddie Brock/Peter Parker]





	It Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s Zen again, and again! Hey, nice to see you guys again after picking up the second fiction I’ve written, and here’s the other new one! This time it’s more of a one-shot, but long shot! Things will get heated up as usual, and more [Venom/Spidey] in this one (different plots, and might serve as another one shot from both of the first fic, and second one)! ;D
> 
> FIRST THING FIRST FOR EVERYONE WHO MIGHT BE READING THIS: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, SO I APOLOGIZE IF THERE'S MISTAKES AND ERRORS IN ADVANCE, AND THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! 
> 
> Well, without further ado, go scroll ‘em down, and hit the road! Don’t forget—but to enjoy the story to deepest core of your heart, ‘kay? Oh-oh, not to be forgotten, made sure to sometimes check the tags, alright? It’s basically what would be happening in the story!

”Hey, Eddie. Sorry for... taking up your time for writing the reports for the day and probably intruding you and your resting time, but... _can we talk now_?"

I ask as I wait on the door's sill just on the outside of Eddie's bedroom, _or ours_ , on one evening just after Eddie comes home from his work. I say the house is being ours, because we are already passing the criteria, the categorization of us having to be being on dates and moving up on stuffs, and turning to be _officially boyfriends_ now. Seeing on how the older man stops just in front of me with a towel draping on his shoulder loosely, with droplets of water dripping from the neat short hair I used to love and will always be, and trailing down to his neck and biceps from time to time... as I can't help my eyes, but staring up at the older man after a gulp of saliva.

_Along with my struggling mind that’s telling me that I shouldn’t look any longer, or else I’ll be swayed from the drooling sight._

When I come to hear Eddie let a small chuckle out from his throat, I merely blink and blushing for not long, snapping out from the back of my head as I feel more embarrassed than ever. Not from the way Eddie chuckle, but from one sight I've never come to expect: the way Eddie looks at me afterwards.

_Not the usual look, but with one look that always make my heart flutter a little… or even worse, letting my stomach having strange churning feelings on the inside, to the point I can’t really help myself sometimes._

_He,_ Eddie, has a sweet smile forming on his lips slowly, having those pair of longing eyes looking at me with observant movement, happy expressions when … with the combination of his toned body being seen and totally visible in my eyes—and one perfect distraction for my mind _–and a dessert for my eyes, since he’s such a beefcake, if I must be honest–_ without any kind of clothing that will cover his skin from or preventing me to not see it, especially when he leans his shoulder on the door slowly, muscles flexing softly as he breathes in and out.

_Not this… kind of invitation or welcome, when I am just going to visit him to talk about something… too, and quite important, I must say._

Ducking my head a little and blushing, I immediately averted my eyes down to the carpet when that pair of beautiful eyes gives me both questioning and mesmerizing look, like how it usually is, making me feel so little and looking like an embarrassing guy in action _–_ because of how I must be looking so glued up at his body, and can’t tear my eyes away even when I am suppose to be. Not only that, I must be embarrassing enough to act like I am like a dork, never seeing Eddie, and knowing how Eddie probably knows what I’m thinking at the same time.

_Even when I have been through a lot of things together with Eddie, and nothing to be embarrassed about, anymore._

Eddie chuckles again, eventually taking my entire focus when he is pointing his thumb to the door, gesturing me to go in.

"Sure, Peter. I don't think my report for the day will be good enough either to be written with the lack of information and vague facts I’ve gathered earlier on the road, but... come on in. _Don't be shy_ now, since we've done various things together for few days and months, with you having shown your free self on the bed together. _Quite wild_ and still vividly fresh in my mind, too, Peter." Eddie winks and opens the door up quickly, gesturing one of his other free hands up to me to tell that I should go in first.

Though, when Eddie waits for me for the seconds I should be going in, I find myself to be stupefied and still stood there, eyeing the hands and slowly up to Eddie's face _–in confusion–_ and how that reaction of mine eventually made the older man chuckling softly. Especially when I gasp, perking up from the realization of what he'd just said; about the bed stuff. I really can't help but blushing so hard to the point it spread through from my cheeks until both of my ears after.

_I bet my face must be looking like a tomato already._

And I groan for the seconds I think I had lost it—lost my very words to reply back.

"N-no, stop saying it like that Eddie! I'm not being free, wild, or whatever on the bed and it is embarrassing- so, no, _I_ —!" I bite my lower lip and stealing a glance from time to time to Eddie's face and down to the carpet as I see the older man—he merely smiles, with eyes that looks like knowing what was on the inside of my head precisely. With Eddie is still gesturing one of his hands ahead as he himself is trying to direct the conversation itself, pretending my answer doesn't exist; or at least that is how it seems to be.

" _'I'_ what, Peter?" Eddie snickers.

"I—no, n-no, _nothing!_ ” I decide to say it up to Eddie, ending what I think will be better to be not continued, and staring my eyes to the man in front of me, who has his smile surfacing from.

I don't understand this man. Not when he wears that smile and looking like he knows me better than everyone else in the world; which is given by the time we are being couples and so intimate together, I suppose.

“Is _that so?_ Well, then, if you say _so_ , Peter. Come on in, now.” Eddie says with a knowing tone, pretending he isn’t listening to what I’ve just said to, eyes winking for the second time.

I sigh when Eddie wear a beaming smile after _–one that had seemed to be never fading away from–_ to me for the seconds I am still standing in front of the door together with Eddie, with the blush on my face is still visible. I actually give in and walk myself up after what I think Eddie is trying to egg me to go inside first with the older man shrugging his shoulder to the door again, making me feeling quite bad not doing that ever since, and immediately whispering _'excuse me',_ as I venture myself to the inside of the bedroom with no difficulties; since it is our room and I’m used to the room itself.

_And there I am, trying to welcome myself to the place where I've been... totally wild and like what Eddie has described about me earlier, I suppose._

Blushing from my own thought, I immediately wander around the room restlessly _–like it is my habit–_ and stop when I find the mattress. Looking at the already make out bed, neat sheets and the smell of the mattress had been cleaned and dried out of the laundry, I gulp my saliva down and avert my eyes as quickly as I could, turning my body to look at the older man who had already follow me in, closing the door behind, and standing there still, with his toned body... flexed in and about whenever he breathe in and out, letting my eyes wander and appreciating... the sight. I stand there with my blush will be mostly visible from, gulping my saliva when I know Eddie is looking at me, but pretending I am not seeing how the older man probably looks at me.

_And I bet my every action and my look totally didn't miss Eddie's eyesight, for sure._

"Liking _what you see_ ever since, Peter? I didn’t know you love to stare at this part of my body so much that it feels like… you lick me up using your eyes, or at least right now." Eddie gestures one of his hands down on his body, touching it a little on his skin as he let his hand trail the abs down slowly _–like one movement in a romantic movie way I’ve ever watched with Aunt May before, a romance with drama stuff the oldies likes to watch, but not me–_ as he seems... to be going to tease me with, and totally pointing out on what I want to do with him, maybe, a little.

_W-wait, maybe, a little?_

_But, n-no, not like I really want to do it—look, I’m not going to say or even admit it! A little is too much for my head, too, just what the heck I’m thinking?_

"N- _no! I_ didn't mean to look like what you might described—or even saying bad things or disregarding you and all, no! It is just- _just_..." I trailed off in silence, biting the inside of my cheeks as I can’t continue the sentences I should finish, but blushing again, ducking my head in silence for splitting moments, before continuing again with, “…you look good, that’s all.” I duck my head even lower when I think I see a grin forming on Eddie’s lips.

_So embarrassing!_

And it is even more embarrassing when Eddie chuckles softly, leaning himself leisurely on the door as he folds both of his hands after. One small movement coming from the older man that snaps me up into reality, and locking my eyes immediately with Eddie's own: piercing, clear but observant pair of clear orbs. I gulp my saliva down again after, and blushing when Eddie already wear a smug face.

"I didn’t know you’d think _so highly about myself_ , Peter. Thank you… for the compliment and the lovely words, however. So, what is it that makes you come up to me… and wanting to have a talk? Must be real important, judging from how you actually reached me up from the message you've sent just the other... day." Eddie ends with a soft smile, arching one of his eyebrows.

_A change of topic, like, seriously? Such a surprising—and unexpected, but hey, well, he’s Eddie. Eddie as in that Eddie, the man I used to know well—with his sharp intuition, deduction and as keen as he would be either as a journalist mode or not. He must be knowing that I have some other topic I want to talk about ever since, and maybe that’s why… he just cut the chase, and now to the main point. Well—that was also why I came here in the first place._

"Um..." I say with hesitant feeling first, eyes finding itself to the bed again before blushing and shaking my head instantly as I turn to look at Eddie—or at least trying to, but returning to look down on my feet instead _–feeling not so confident out of a sudden–_ and clutching the hem of my clothes as I felt... too embarrassed, or becoming paranoid about what is to come if I say it.

Not because of Eddie, _no, or maybe a little_ because of... his eyes on me, knowing he might know what I'm thinking even when I haven't even say anything yet. Especially… when I happen to steal a glance up to his face from time to time, trying to say something but ends up to be finding myself actually cringing from. Not because of no reason also, but seeing how Eddie already has the edge of his lips turned upward, smirking down on me.

"Yes... _Peter?_ Go on." Eddie cocks his head while chuckling, totally having fun and keeping the amusement to himself, with my must be already so embarrassing beet red face, with a plus of me gulping my saliva down, one expression that I’d rather hide from Eddie and his eyes; if I can.

And by the time Eddie tells me to say, I can’t help but fidgeting a little, thinking on how I should start, and end the things up together. Sure it may just be another amusement to Eddie, but to me, this is a matter of living and death—and if I can choose, I will be better running away, or digging my own grave, from!

_I know I should be telling him. I know I should've tell him now, but I'm so nervous and so embarrassing that I didn't even know where to start! Not when I had just planned and practice to tell him something I wanted to say ever since too—_

_Geez Peter, you should be a man! Man up and just tell him the most stupid thing in history you’ve had ever had up with Eddie! Or even, tell him the things you didn’t like or even trying to bring up because you’d think he’ll get angry! Whatever the results are, Peter, you should say it!_

Gritting my own teeth from the thoughts I’ve had, curling my fists, I inhale a sharp air first, before letting my minds out.

"I want you—No, I mean, _both of you_ , to stop biting me so hard over my neck and body alike! I’m not comfortable with the sharp teeth’s marks being all over me, when I thought I can move freely without being hurt and all!" I said with a _–unexpectedly–_ strong determined tone, finger pulling at the hem even harder than ever when I talk, eyeing the ceilings as I finish and back to Eddie when I have just realize what I've say...

_...with what I thought a failure, on my part._

I mean for the failure part: it's totally the contrast on what I was planning to say from last night _–when I’ve been repeating the things I want to say to Eddie–_ and now differently—or very different, to Eddie. I can’t help but take notice on how things have just turn into a worse part of the scenario I’ve had been repeating over my head too _–like what I’m expecting–_ the same second I realize my mistakes there; major mistakes.

And things… well, totally turning into an unexpected turn of events when I see Eddie makes a disappointed face. I hitch a loud gasp when Eddie furrowed both of his eyebrows at the same second I've utter the things out and trying to calm my thoughts down, but I can’t really calm down or even  trying to be _–with my nerves and muscles freeze on the spot, too–_ and gets my mind and heart running restlessly in anticipation, especially when I see how the unexpected black Symbiote has already come to crawl on the surface of the host—of Eddie's face and covering just the half of his face.

Eddie didn't move on his spot, however, but both of his hands are already down and clenched into fists; like he was angered, as I took notice of.

"What do you mean, _Spider_?" Both of Venom and Eddie says in sync, squinting to me when I thought... I fidget a little _–again–_ from.

"E-exactly what I meant!" I said with a huff in return, actually realizing on what I'd just said when I see  how both of Venom and Eddie look utterly displeased from what I thought, my stupid choice of words; when I had the chances to fix my words and had better explanations from, rather than leaving it that way too.

_I’m so stupid, sometimes. And reckless, in this situation, where Venom already so ready to take the charge and going to pummel me down the bed, again!_

"Then, what do you _want us to do?_ I bet you're already knowing that our bites means that you belonged to us, and exclusively ours— _our mate and a prove of our bonding._ _We've been married_ , Spider. Unless... you want something greater that I've just came to know now...? Like… carving my names onto your body, maybe?" Venom growls softly as he takes over Eddie's entire body within quick seconds those Symbiotes are slithering down to cover Eddie's face and legs with a permanent black color, replacing Eddie’s body with the inhumane Symbiote, and walking towards me with those long legs that will surely reach me up in no time.

The movement of Venom—or maybe his aura and presence, really petrify me on the place where I’m still at. Even my legs feels like it is losing its will to move, run, or doing something else, but pinned and stuck to the floor. With a pair of wide white pupils as he gestures the long claws just in front of my face _–with him trying to say what he truly said and meant to me earlier: about carving–_ along with the long tongue lolls and flits in sync, Venom is seriously dreadful for me, at least for the time being.

_And m-married? Being a mate means married? Well, isn't that just something else for the wording! I never expect us to be married, for earth’s sake, but—hey, isn’t that shocking to be learnt?_

Feeling flustered, I gulp my saliva down in a quick way before quickly shaking my head in fear when Venom inches closer and closer while leaning down to check on my face, showing his sharp set of teeth when he happens to grin, and moving so slowly to reach me up; like he is being careful to approach me, or it is just his simple demeanor, not both of the things I am not sure about.

"N-no! No, no, _no, no! Not that!_ Anything _but that_ , Venom! And, not like I wanted things like you need to prove me as your mate and bond either, but—please, listen! Can’t you stop it? In all honesty, it feels hurts whenever I want to go to the Gym and train my muscles up, and how shocked I was, when I checked about how you left your bites in some other new place and—" A slam over the other side of the wall is then being heard at the same time, making me gasp and jump on my own two feet from, cutting my entire sentence.

” _No_.” Venom says with a grumpy face, eyes squinting as he sees me, actually moving away from the just new crack of the wall again _–after what he had done for weeks ago, near the door–_ while letting the dusts and rocks falling off, growling.

As he come to reach me up, continuing on what I think... he is trying to show his anger and plant some fear into me, with him pining me down or getting another lock in the house, like how he usually do things with me, I think I just hit a wrong button with Venom, and seriously picking a wrong topic for starters; and should get myself totally prepare with the rough-house sitting stuff, now it seems coming down to me.

I am, at the same time seeing Venom getting angry, and how he wants to do something bad to me _–or that was how my spider senses tells me–_ actually taking one step back at the time; unexpected, but I suddenly can just move, rather than standing there and stuck for ages. From one, two, three steps whenever Venom moves in one careful movement, and seeing the Symbiote itself is being observant of what I’m doing, I can’t really help but blinking and cringing for as long as I listen to the Symbiote creature whose movement is faster to reach me up in no time, and actually growls again.

_And that growls must be the furious feeling he is having inside, also a way of trying to implant fear into me: by using the pressure he is going to use to me. Let’s… see if I can even avoid, or running away from him for now._

_Since getting involved with the Symbiote will never works well for my part—be it either reasoning, excuses, or anything, at all. Not to be forgotten, about how Venom will always be able to achieve victory with his strengths alone, and complimentary to the astounding battle flexes he always have. And this—isn’t without prove. I fight with him much and always choosing to opt. running away at most times because I know my strength won’t be enough to take him down. It’s—impossible. One movement and I will… surely be pinned down in no time. That shows just how strong he is._

And while I have my thoughts and being entirely careful from time to time, I actually snap up when I feel I can’t move any further and face a rough surface just on my back. Or in another term: I hit a dead end.

_Great, now I’m all doomed! A dead end just when I’m going to plan a route out—hey, this isn’t going to be nice, either way!_

_First, dead end, and second, an attempt to run out—are both bad ideas!_

Clawing my hand to the cold surface my back has just hit and turning to look slightly at the cold concrete, while having my mind dreading to the things that might be happening—well, instead of dreading it, I should seriously think of a quick way out from here! Turning my head and eyes to look from left to right with a quick analyze, I think I can make an escape with my web shooters—but not within the seconds Venom has already flits his tongue and hissing with, as he might already know I just want to give it a try of, or maybe tasting his Symbiote and the fists.

Sighing, I think it is totally the end when the thought of running just lasted for as long as it is, until I think I find myself to be seriously having a totally bad situation with how I can't run but face the incoming wrath of Venom's and in the dead end, clawing the concrete helplessly while looking at Venom—the large Symbiote, who is already in front of me. And it is totally a checkmate, when... Venom has loom over his tall and huge shadows to me, covering my so little size with swallowing black; in my head, and by the compare of our body’s differences.

" _No!_ " Venom growls loudly to my face afterwards with the same repeat of words, squinting both of his eyes to the point it is almost becoming a slit, while he showers his saliva down my face.

And I really can’t help but cringing evenly, trying my best to survive from whatever is going to come down to me. Covering my face with the back of my palm when Venom tries to reach me up with his clawed hands after, Venom actually hit the point where he seems to be not able to control himself _–with his anger or patience–_ and actually pulling both of my arms up in a rough movement at the same second, pushing and pining both of my body on the cold concrete’s surface at the same time to even slam my back harshly on the wall. And how the rough treatment makes me can’t hold my voice—but eliciting a painful scream out from my throat.

“Ve- _Venom!!_ ” I yelp when Venom’s body pressing itself afterwards _–not giving me a break, this Symbiote–_ and letting me feeling like it is squeezing the soul out of my body as he presses himself further, making me writhing in pain as I see Venom smirks down on me _–already changing his expressions and mood in a quick minute–_ in a victorious way, and blathering his long tongue down on my face roughly after, leaving drools in its trace.

“What is it now, Spider? Protesting on _how I’m going_ to treat you now?” Venom says as he presses himself even further, making me scream in a response, as I can’t really help but hurting evenly from the way Venom tries to kill… me!

“N-no! Not like I’m going to protest, but can’t you consider what you’re—“

“— _No_. No consideration needed. _I’m not taking_ any orders from you or even everyone else. And I think you know me pretty much better than that. Unless you have another idea in return of your pleas of stopping the things I would never stop doing?” Venom cuts my sentences off quickly, moving one of his hands to reach the downside of my hem in no time without difficulties, letting his clawed hands grazing down on my skin softly as it remains there for lingering seconds, before traveling it to almost everywhere he can touch, rubbing the sides of my chest for the moments, and then down to my navel and stays there.

And my head immediately goes up in an alarm.

“N-no, Venom, seriously—I don’t have any ideas, and what did I deserve to get this? Also—what are you even trying to do about…?” I asks with my eyes looking up to Venom’s white big pupils, trying to search if there might just be something could be given out as a hint, but to no avail as the Symbiote gives me no time to search, but being kept busy with.

And by being kept busy, it means Venom actually takes the time he has in hands with slithering the rough tongue down from my face and to my neck and sometimes below to flick my nubs, sending shivers down my spine as I flutter open and close my eyes from time to time, trying to grasp on what the Symbiote is _even thinking_ about, while struggling to hold myself and gather my mind to prevent being swayed and about—from the strange touches he had over my body. Though, the thought I’ve had _–for trying to be strong and not going to be swayed and about–_ shatters quickly when Venom grins and rips my clothes quickly without remorse, sending my head in another quick alarm, as I know… what Venom might just be thinking.

“Ve—“

“— _Shut up_ , Spider! You should just keep quiet, unless you want something worse happening to you aside from this.” Venom says with a rough tone, actually returning to caress the skin over my chest and down to my navel by using the hand that has been relaxing for the time it isn’t moving, actually grazing up and down again, slowly and surely, sending dozens of strange vibes down to my body whenever it moves, along with the slithering tongue of Venom’s; like it is an endless cycle, and a combination of strange pleasure, I must admit.

I can’t really stop gasping afterwards, or even moan when Venom is intentionally brushing those clawed hands of his brush my nubs slowly, flicking it up before returning to what I think his own antics of doing things.

“You should be glad I’m still thinking of doing this to you, Spider. If Eddie isn’t here, or even him telling me to at least resist a little, I’m quite sure I will just push you down right here and now. Or even fuck you in the ceilings. Not that I mind wherever, anyway.” Venom chuckles dryly, making me snaps up in anger.

“But I mind! The last time you’ve ever done that to me, my arse is hurting so much—“

“—I didn’t _ask for your opinion, Spider._ Not like I care about it as well! Your opinion doesn’t matter to me much as much as you complaining the things you shouldn’t even complain. If you don’t want me to bite you, then maybe I… just have something else that _could make things works out—although it bites_. Really bites, stings, and even you are going to disagree with it so much _you’ll beg for more_.” Venom smirks for one last time _–a sly one–_ and getting my head so full on questions on what on earth he is thinking and planning on doing to me about, but detecting something bad on the words he has just utter.

Until the next movement of Venom makes me yelp and wanting to scream myself, running, and regretting I am talking about this things up with Venom.

The black creature—Venom, immediately moves his hand away from my wrists, leaving me still glued up to the wall with the Symbiote webs on the same second he realized I am going to chances to run away, letting the Symbiote’s part connecting with his body, and seeing how Venom releases some more to my ankles, gluing me perfectly to the wall. And the sight, the realization of how helpless I am, sending me horrors on what seeing where his might be going—with Venom, on how he might just plan and about, ever since.

_Seeing on how Venom grins the next second I immediately throw a glance to, I just know this—the thing happening, right now, is precisely not on my radar, at all! I—I thought I’m here to talk to him about how he should stop biting me, and… not…this?_

“N-no, Venom, listen, this is not what we’re talking about! And earlier you said about… _it bites…?_ I don’t understand nor I wanted to understand—but, let me know what you’re planning right now is not something bad, or _horrendous, like_ the last time you hung me up on the ceilings!” I shout loudly for the last part, huffing and heaving my shoulders as I recalled most of the things happening with Venom, and his antics of hanging me up on the ceilings when he is in a bad mood, or it is about me who doesn’t want to do the things he wants me to do.

_This alien is so selfish, so obsessed with me, being over possessive sometimes, and yet… I can’t help but still trying to understand him at times._

Venom grins again, reaching his hand to cup my jaw and caressing the cheeks softly as he leans closer, eyes squinted slowly.

“Oh, certainly not, _Spiderrrrrr_. It wouldn’t be that bad, but I also can’t… guarantee about the _bad part for you; it depends, I guess_. Also, about your questions earlier… _Spiderrr_. I don’t think _you’re that dense, after what we’ve been through for days and weeks and months_. Can’t you even think about something that bites, and _actually bites for your body_ , for once?” Venom asks softly for once to me, giving me shudders from; since Venom has never done that before, and if he did, then that means asking for an early death.

Gulping my saliva down, I slowly shake my head, answering with… what I think is the best in the situation—by joking around.

“Umm… the dead spider who bit me months ago, before I became… to be a friendly neighborhood Spiderman? The thing that made me had these amazing skills, you know? That’s the only thing I remember and bites for my body. Aside from you biting me on my body too. Also—you told me to think about something that bites… then if so… and if I actually recall it correctly still—I’m all correct for your questions, right? I know the spider’s bites stings, and it bites like hell, so…”

“Not that, _you daft_! Silly Spider.” Venom growls loudly afterwards, sending me another shiver down my spine along with a cringe that must be totally visible on my face, too.

_When I’m trying to let the topic chill for once, too…_

“I _don’t know if you’re trying to be funny_ when I’m going to do something worse to you, Spider. But, let your joke and everything goes and last for as long as you like, although I’m quite sure you’ll regret for having that stupid jokes after this. And you… will know _what I meant_ , especially if I’m going _to do this_ , without no doubt.” Venom purrs lowly _–and giving out his dangerous vibes at the same time, letting my spider senses catch it fast enough to make me shudder a little from–_ as he licks his rough tongue to my cheeks roughly enough, pulling back along with his hand slowly enough from my jaw and as he turns to look downwards, staring his eyes on… what I think my crotch.

Uncertain if what Venom means is actually something that has connection with my crotch and probably about my arse _–since he might just imply about how my ass bites, and sore sort–_ I’m just about to ask him and just within a splitting seconds _–but Venom knowing me better enough, and already acting fast enough–_ Venom have actually already showing what he really wants from me, to even let me know his intentions badly: with his hand squeezing my crotch roughly, inviting the unintentional moan escaping from the back of my throat, with my body actually arch softly into the touch.

And my reactions just make the black creature—Venom, laughs from what I think: the personal amusement and his victory of making me feel helpless, for the time I fall more for his touches, and actually leaning in for more touch when Venom pulls his hand away softly.

“You’re _really weak to pleasure_ and easily sensitized, Spider. And just to let you know… you might think of this as something _that bites_ , Spider, but it isn’t. This is what you call pleasure, _you weakling_. Even I have never thought that humes will be so weak when it comes down to _this_.” Venom growls as he massages my sack afterwards, fondling the clothed part softly before releasing it, to make me moan and gasping from, and doing that for a repeat; like a tease, that he will always be.

“Th-then, what is this something _that bites_ …?” I ask softly, trying to see if there’s a hint coming up from Venom, only that thing turns up to be different and without no hint given out: with me earning a haughty laugh and just a wicked expression coming from Venom instead.

“You really _want to know,_ Spider?” Venom immediately inches closer to my face, making me gasp from the sudden closeness and hit the back of my head onto the concrete wall, eyes trying to focus on Venom’s two white big pupils.

While I’m still feeling the hand on my crotch moving real slow, too.

“I don’t _really mind telling you up_ what’s _this thing that bites_ , Spider, but let me tell you this: once you know what it is, there wouldn’t be any chance of backing out. Not when you’re in my arms and under my care, for now, anyway; you’re under my control and hands.” Venom snickers and returns to massage my sack again, letting me feeling quite confused on what I should do then, to either let Venom tells me about the thing, or just leave it be.

_I—well, I’m quite curious- sure I might want to know what is this thing with bites and stuff, but then again, I sense something bad will be happening if I happen to ask Venom about it. But then again, if I ask, things… might getting awry. I don’t know why, but I don’t want to risk things, and I think I just… want to pass things out, for now. Plus, I’m not here to actually be interested in the pace of how things becoming this way either—more like, I am here to ask Venom to stop his biting problem! Not the other bites…_

“I- no, _no,_ thanks, Venom. I’d prefer and appreciate it if you don’t tell me instead. I want to back out if I can, and _listen, now_! I’m here to ask about if you’re ever going to stop biting me!” I shout again for the second time, earning a grunt and hiss out of Venom’s lungs as he seems to be pissed off from.

“You’re _ours, Spider_! I do the things of what I want to do with you— _and that’s that_! That includes me, biting you everywhere I wanted it to be, to make sure you will _always remember_ that you belong to me and Eddie. And since you kept asking me to stop biting—by your undying persistence, I guess I should just show you what actually bites _, for you_!” Venom growls again before stopping his entire movement on massaging my sack, but catching me off when he pulls down my pants in no time, letting my thighs be seen when the pants are thrown messily to the floor.

And it isn’t just my things, but it is along with the bulge that forms into one huge tent, raring to be release from the only cloth covering it and ready to have a go. A sight that Venom will most certainly appreciate.

I can’t help but blushing afterwards _–mostly because of the sight of me of being hard, already and be seen by Venom–_ and biting the inside of my cheeks as I’m feeling more than embarrassed, with Venom’s taking in the sight with a low approving, appreciative tone for the seconds he sees it springs in an eager way. Though the appreciating only lasts for as long as I can remember, before feeling Venom’s clawed hands has already landing on my arse and to the bottom, squeezing the cheeks hard enough to let a yelp escaping from my throat.

“I’m sure _this too, will bite_ , if I’m not preparing you fully enough.” Venom says with a low growl as he and letting his displeased growl be heard as he reach my entrance, probing the still clothed underside while rubbing it from time to time, making me actually arch my back a little, while questioning the creature back.

“W-wait, did you mean, the things that bites is my…?” I look at the Symbiote who merely stares at me for the following seconds, snorting and cocking his head afterwards.

“ _No, obviously. You seriously are a dense and daft Spider._ Not that I hate you for this—I’m actually enjoying your innocence. And now you’ve done it, and come to think of it, I changed my mind of plowing myself inside you straight, and trying to make you feel something else in our _new way of fucking_. I don’t think I will be having much fun with you will be the one who bite my shaft off, _instead of me trying_ to make you feel the thing that bites instead.” Venom laughs loudly with a roar, one that makes me cringe and blush at the same time, from listening on how Venom is seriously talking that my ass is what bites.

_But then again, I really don’t think I truly understand what the ‘bites’ in Venom’s dictionary actually meant, now that I think it further and deeper. I mean—he has his own language, and one I will never come to understand, and that’s—_

“I— _don’t understand_.” I sigh afterwards with a conclusion of what Venom said, tilting my head a little when Venom just grins, releasing his hand from the underside, and actually pulling himself back for two steps.

“You don’t need to understand me, my Spider. Nobody had ever understood me way better, but here you are, still trying to _keep up with me_. Eddie—and me, appreciate it that much. Although I will prefer if you will always not understand what I’m saying, _so I can take more advantage of you_ , Spider.” Venom ends with a venomous tone as he stops into a full standing after, getting me to pout from what he said about taking advantage.

_Like I will make you taking advantage of me forever, too, Venom. To be honest, I’d prefer it to do things in your way, if I can find your weaknesses, that is._

The next moment I snap up from my thought, and seeing how Venom doesn’t move from his spot… I think something weird is going on. And that strange action of his gets the best of me—making me feeling strange, odd, and totally taking in my focus when Venom merely stands there, appreciating… my body with those big pupils _–licking me naked with that eyes–_ I think, until he moves forward again, actually positioning himself to lean down, letting his head sneaking in the nook and cranny of my neck, and it makes me feel more confused than ever.

“Venom? What are you—“

“— _Shut up, Spider_. I will make sure you will get _what truly bites_ after this.” Venom sends another threatening growls to me, shutting my lips up in no time as I stay still _–trying to think that maybe Venom has something in his head–_ while praying a little on the back of my head: that I will not lose my head from his sudden bite or even losing an inch of my life after this; or whatever is going to happen.

Certainly, as far as my prayers go, the next second I feel a sharp object starts drilling on my neck, I immediately hitch a gasp and trying to struggle myself free and be away from Venom, but to no success; since both of my hands were tied, and that’s as far as I can go. And I know exactly that Venom is just going to leave another bite on my neck, and will surely making it visible to everyone else’s vision out there, with whoever who is going to pass by me on the road by a daylight. I don’t really like the idea of everyone looking at me like I am a strange person, but—

For now, I have something else I seriously need to think about. The thing is, at the time I’m struggling to get away from _–or whatever the things I was about to try to made sure I can flee myself now–_ I… actually made Venom’s timing to bite me to be getting fairly easy and giving him more advantages to bruise my body, as he only sinks his sharp teeth down on my neck for once in a successful try, and then biting it for the second time, making me have a shriek of scream from the sharp and horrible feeling that lasted for as long as I can recall.

_And it’s going to bruise again, just like the other part on my body—that still lasts until now, from weeks ago too!_

“Ve-Venom—I thought _you’d stop_ biting me— _Ahhh!_ ” I scream again and trying to struggle myself free from Venom’s teeth, but only getting things worse: with Venom actually sink his teeth even deeper, and actually helping me soothing it down a little with fondling my sack.

_One perfect distraction—as it both pleasuring and seriously hurts! I don’t know if this is the thing that bites like what Venom said, but it really bites and hurting me, if anything!_

Venom is merciless, however.

The more I struggle on, or the more I scream on and about to flee myself from the bite, or even shrieking to tell Venom to stop, the more he will be sinking his teeth deeper to my flesh and letting the numb pain starting to wash over me and my brains, letting my tears actually escapes the gland, spilling itself to trail down on my cheeks, as I keep yelping in pain for minutes after. I let a small whimper escape my lips when Venom finishes whatever he is doing _–with my neck and the new mark–_ for what I thought was ages ago, but in fact merely seconds away, and just to be startled with Venom continuing the things up again: with licking his rough tongue up on the bruise he had just made; even though it doesn’t really help with soothing it down, if anything.

I don’t really know if this is what Venom means by _‘it bites’_ , or something, but it surely is no different than what I ask him to stop—

“Now _it bites_ , isn’t it, Peter?”

“N-no, I—this isn’t my point, and _argh, I don’t really get you, Venom!_ All I ask you is to stop biting me, and here _you bite me all over again_ , and it will totally be bruised again tomorrow— _you damn alien!_ ” I shout and getting another low laugh out of Venom’s throat.

_I don’t really get him, and his bites, and all! Damn it, Venom—_

“Thank you _for the compliment_. However, don’t you even dare to think that things will stop at here, Peter.” Venom says lowly, using the unexpected harsh tone all of a sudden, revealing a half part of his face in a perfect cut, side by side with Eddie’s handsome face.

_And one face I can’t really help but liking too…_

“I think it’s too early if you’re thinking _this is the end of our activities_ , Pete. You know… your shaft down there isn’t fully taken care of, don’t you think?” Eddie asks softly to me, getting me to blush from, but nodding it up to him, anyway.

“Well then, let us take the responsibility of taking up your time to come here to stop of us from biting you further, but here we are: still doing it again. It’s like undying habit, Pete, and habits are hard to die. Maybe one heavy session between us will be more than enough as an apology?” Eddie asks as he leans in for a quick peck over my lips and pulling back for an inch as he looks at me mesmerizingly.

“A… little kiss will do as an apology. Or better than that, Eddie, promise me you won’t bite me again. Not even Venom. It stings and hurts like mad, and I don’t even think the mark will be fading away in a week or even longer.” I huff afterwards, gaining a small chuckle from the older man who only shakes his head softly in return.

“Well then, I’m honored. Can’t promise you that—but I will try, to negotiate with this Symbiote. If he wants to negotiate, too, since I really want to know how you really feel when I bite you and so… I let Venom do the things in his pace. Though I asked him to be a little gentle to you earlier—and he keeps it a _little bit gentle, I think_. Sorry, Pete, I know it is partly my fault too, but I am not really sorry about it, since… I want to do it.” Eddie apologizes again with a small peck on my cheeks, before pulling back as Venom returns to cover the whole face of Eddie’s, replacing the control of the human Eddie in an instant and… showing me the most intimidating, sly, and notorious scary look from the only one creature I’ve ever known in the world I’ve ventured before: Venom.

_Wait-what? Eddie said it is partly his fault? Wait, now, then, he actually plans on doing this and that’s why he apologize? Why this two duo combination of weird—_

I don’t know if what Eddie said is even correct, or I’m mishearing things, but the time I am going to ask him about it, Venom has resurfaced, with a grin on his face. And that shows on how time is up for me, with Eddie has given his control back to Venom and now everything will be under the Symbiote’s command. Things—well, will surely going into the part where it really bites, after this, I thought at the same time. Gulping my saliva again, I’m so prepared that there will be no more running, escaping, but facing the things I really dreaded when it comes to Venom… and his making love problem, along with his unrestrained controls over his own body.

_For some people it is a blessing, but for me, Venom will always be a part of my dread, in so many complex reasons and possibilities, ever since and that might be never changing, even until the future. Guess I should just enjoy where the things going on from this day and onwards, huh?_

Venom grins as he leans in slowly to my forehead, showing the sharp teeth of his as his tongue caressed the side of my cheeks roughly, again.

“And now, let us not delay our time anymore, but jump to the part where it really, really bites for the _both of us_ , for a fair share, _alright, our lovely Spider_?”

※※※

**It Bites. End.**

※※※

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you’re liking the fiction, don’t forget to love kudos, as it is really and deeply, gratefully appreciated! ;D <3 Since I might… write even more of another fiction about these two again in the future! I’m really considering on how things would improve and obviously, if you guys are liking this… I will write some more of them. P: 
> 
> Maybe one shots, maybe long shots, or dorks in love too, who knows? ;D Different plots, different story, and different situations too, are being considered!
> 
> And thank you for reading and stumbling into this fiction, as I hope you’re enjoying it thoroughly, like me! :D [Venom/Spidey] forever! <3


End file.
